Entre deux
by oo0-bones-0oo
Summary: Après la résurrection de Buffy, cette dernière reçoit un coup de fil d'Angel. Il veut la voir.Cette fanfiction retrace leur rencontre.


**ENTRE DEUX**

* * *

Dans "la tête sous l'eau" (Buffy contre les vampire).  
Buffy revint dans la pièce apès une conversation téléphonique  
Giles: Buffy c'était qui ?  
Buffy: Angel  
Giles: il a des problèmes ?  
Buffy: Il sait que...il, il veut me voir et j'ai envie de la voir.  
Giles: Oui tu iras à L.A demain ?  
Buffy: Los Angeles ? Nan et pas ici non plus...quelques part entre les deux. Un endroit dont il m'a parlée.  
Giles: Bon il faut que l'on règle ces histoires de factures.  
Buffy: Oui mais là, il faut que j'y aille. **

* * *

****Elle était dans le bus qui la conduisait vers Los Angeles. Sa tête reposait sur la glace, elle était pensive, elle n'appréhendait pas cette rencontre mais elle ne savait pas encore comment tout lui expliquer. Par quoi commencer ?****  
****Lorsque le bus se stoppa à l'arrêt 17, elle attrapa sa veste posée sur le siège à côté d'elle et descendit.****  
****Il était là, vêtu de son éternel manteau noir, les mains dans les poches, assit sur le capo de sa décapotable noire. Il se releva dés qu'il l'aperçut. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment précis qu'il réalisa qu'elle était réellement revenue.****  
****Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre lentement, comme si plus rien autour deux n'existait... comme si cette rencontre n'appartenait plus à l'espace temps, comme un entre deux.****  
****Lorsqu'il fut enfin à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur son visage fin pour sentir la chaleur de son corps, son corps chaud et vivant. Elle le laissa faire. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de la sentir en vie.****  
****- Buffy, souffla-t-il refoulant les larmes de joie qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux.****  
****Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. L'étreinte qu'ils s'offrirent était intense. Aucun n'osait parler de peur de briser se moment si précieux. Plus rien, autour, n'existait. Un entre deux. ****  
****Buffy ferma les yeux, et se laissa pleurer au creux de l'épaule du vampire.****  
****La tête d'Angel était posée sur les cheveux de Buffy. Il pouvait sentir son parfum vanille qui le rendait tellement fou. Il repensa au vide qui s'était installé lorsqu'elle avait disparut. Durant une période il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Plus de but. Buffy avait dû ressentir la même chose lorsqu'elle avait dû le tuer pour sauver le monde.****  
****Il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle était si proche de lui. Son parfum, son odeur. Mais il ne devait pas... pas encore.****  
****Puis ils se séparèrent. Buffy fit quelques pas en arrière voulant créer une sorte de barrière de sécurité. Elle était encore fragile mais elle ne devait pas succomber. Cette barrière était pour elle un moyen de ne pas franchir le point de non retour.****  
****Le vent s'était levé et un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Angel le remarqua immédiatement, il retira sa veste et lui posa sur les épaules.****  
****- et toi ? dit Buffy****  
****- Je suis un vampire je n'ai jamais froid.****  
****Il lui prit la main. «Viens avec moi je t'emmène quelques part.». Elle le laissa l'emmener, elle avait confiance.** **La voiture se gara devant une petite cabane entre Los Angeles et Sunnydale. Un entre deux.****  
****La maisonnette était vide, mais un feu avait était allumé. Comme si on les attendaient.****  
****- Une personne que je connais me l'a prêté pour quelques temps. Dit-il lui faisant rapidement visité les lieux.****  
****Puis ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé.****  
****- Comment te sens-tu ? questionna le vampire.****  
****Elle haussa les épaules****  
****- Comme quelqu'un de mort qui vient de revivre.****  
****Une légère gêne naquit sur le visage du vampire, pourquoi avait t-il demandé ça. Quel idiot ! ****  
****Buffy ferma les yeux un instant... devait-elle lui dire.****  
****- ... Quand j'étais morte... j'étais...****  
****Angel posa sa main sur celle de la Tueuse pour qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.****  
****Elle hésita un instant. Après tout Angel était la seule personne extérieure à toute cette histoire de résurrection. Et elle savait qu'il la comprendrait puisque lui-même avait été ramené des enfers pour une raison qui restait toujours inconnue. Elle serra la main du vampire.****  
****- Angel, tout était enfin clair, limpide. Je me sentais bien. Je ne sais pas ou j'étais mais ... C'était tellement agréable et je savais que le gens que j'aimais arriver à s'en sortir sans moi. Une platitude totale, je n'avais plus ce lourd fardeau sur les épaules.****  
****- Tu n'étais plus en vie ... plus de missions plus de démon ... ****  
****- La vie est dure ... ****  
****Une larme coula sur la joue de la Tueuse, Angel l'essuya.****  
****- C'est pour ca qu'elle vaut le coup ... le but ultime, poursuivit-il.****  
****- Quel est mon but ? je ne pourrais jamais tous les tuer.****  
****- Tu trouveras un but.****  
****- Quel est ton but ?****  
****Il plongea son regard dans le sien.****  
****- je suis un vampire ... c'est différent.****  
****Elle secoua la tête négativement, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il disait.****  
****- A une époque mon but ... s'était toi. Et en quelques sortes les choses n'ont pas tellement changé****  
****Il se stoppa. Devait-il parler de la prophétie ? Après tout il avait décidé de la voir pour savoir comment elle allait mais aussi lui dire tous ce qu'il n'avait put lui dire. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'attende. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. C'était égoïste. La prophétie pouvait se réalisait dans 10, 20 100 ans et son expérience l'amenait même à penser parfois qu'elle n'aurait jamais lieu.****  
****- Une prophétie annonce que je retrouverai mon humanité... J'espère qu'elle aura lieu avant que tu...****  
****- Avant que je ne meurs...encore, finit la Tueuse.****  
****Il hocha la tête.****  
****- Pour le moment, tu dois réapprendre à vivre, dit-il voulant changer de conversation.****  
****- Tu penses qu'un jour nous seront enfin ensemble ? ****  
****Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui répondre que oui. Qu'un jour ils pourraient vieillir l'un à côté de l'autre et qu'ils se remémoreraient tous leur histoire.****  
****- Je n'en sais rien, personne ne sais. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu puisses vivre sans moi.****  
****Ho ! Il aurait voulu lui dire de l'attendre. Qu'un jour tout serait différent. Mais il savait que Buffy était mortelle. Et Buffy avait le droit à un semblant de vie normale.****  
****- C'est dur, murmura-t-elle. ****  
****Elle savait qu'avec son ouï de vampire, Angel l'avait entendu. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Et déposa ses lèvres froides sur celles de la Tueuse.****  
****Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du vampire. Puis sous sa chemise, comme pour lui dire qu'elle en voulait plus. Son torse se raidit sous les caresses de la Tueuse. Mais réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se dégagea. ****  
****- je... je suis désolée...****  
****Il lui fit un sourire gêné. Elle se laissa glisser dans ses bras. C'était si agréable de se sentir si près de lui. Et paradoxalement s'était également si difficile. Elle savait que dans quelques heures elle serait sur le chemin qui la ramènerait à Sunnydale, sans lui. Mais pour l'instant : Carpe Diem (« profite du moment présent »)****  
****- C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens aussi bien. Lui confia-t-elle tout en lui caressant le bras qui l'enlaçait.****  
****- Tu m'as tellement manquée.****  
****Ils restèrent là de longues minutes s'en rien dire, savourant le plaisir du contact de leur peau. Angel regarda l'horloge. Il était l'heure.****  
****- Buffy ? ****  
****Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Allait t-il mettre fin à cette soirée si agréable ?****  
****- j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit-il d'une voix profonde. ****  
****Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Ce qu'il avait à lui révéler semblait important. Assez en tout cas pour qu'il prenne ce ton si profond.****  
****- Voilà, Peu de temps avant que tu ne... meurs Wesley, avait trouvé une formule. Une formule utilisable une seule fois. Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser, j'avais peur des conséquences Mais après ...que tu sois...morte, j'ai réalisé que tu étais également concerné et que la décision t'appartenait. C'est t'un cadeau que tu as le droit de refuser... il y'aura des conséquences et /****  
****- Angel, dit-elle lui prenant la main pour le rassurer.****  
****- C'est toi qui vois si tu veux l'utiliser maintenant.****  
****- De quoi s'agit-il ? questionna la Tueuse intriguée****  
****- Une formule qui me rend humain pour 24h00.****  
****Buffy ouvrit de larges yeux. Etait-ce un rêve ? Il baissa la tête.****  
****- Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse de sa réaction.****  
****- Tu dois bien mesurer les effets de cette formule. Elle ne dure que 24h00 ... après ce délai je redeviendrais le vampire damné et nos chemins se sépareront à nouveau. Ce ne sera qu'un ...Entre deux.****  
****Les sous entendu de ses paroles, elle les détecta très bien. Elle allait encore souffrir de leur séparation. Au moins autant qu'elle avait souffert lorsqu'il avait quitté Sunnydale. ****  
****Elle lui caressa le visage, lui souriant comme pour lui confirmer sa décision.****  
****- Alors il est l'heure. Dit-il regardant une nouvelle fois l'horloge. Elle indiquait : 21h00****  
****Il prit son téléphone et Bipa Wesley. Tout avait été planifié. ****  
****Quelques minutes plus tard, une sensation de chaleur lui parcouru le corps, Puis il s'effondra sur le canapé. Buffy se pencha légèrement inquiète. Puis Angel ouvrit de petits yeux. ****  
****- Buffy...****  
****Elle posa sa main sur son torse. Son cœur battait. Un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit. C'était comme un rêve...****  
****Elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Lui caressant le visage tout en gardant une main posée sur son cœur.****  
****- Tu es vivant.****  
****- Ce soir, dit-il affichant un large sourire.****  
****Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs mains se baladèrent sur leurs corps. Elle lui retira sa chemise tout en laissant glisser ces lèvres sur son torse musclé. Il la porta jusqu'au lit tout en lui retirant son haut. Puis il finirent par se retrouver tout les deux nus. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, caressant la peau douce de son cou, Buffy entoura ses épaules de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser passionnément, cela l'excita et il devint plus audacieux, parcourant d'une main brûlante toutes les parties de son corps. Son souffle devint plus rapide et il glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Buffy referma ses jambes autour de ses hanches et caressa les muscles de ses épaules.****  
****Il commença à entamer un va et vient lent et tendre. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître à tout moment. Comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve où elle se réveillerai bientôt. Il lui murmurait des paroles d'amour. Son corps dur et puissant contre le sien lui procurait un plaisir qui n'était pas que physique, leur deux corps fusionnaient, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre depuis la nuit des temps. La bouche d'Angel parcourait langoureusement le corps de la jeune fille suivi par ses mains, chaudes et douces. Elle attira son visage à elle et lui offrit sa bouche qu'il dévora avec avidité. Elle laissa descendre ses mains le long de ses épaules puissantes jusqu'à ses fesses tendues, elle adorait le caresser, Angel était l'un des hommes les plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, et aujourd'hui ils étaient enfin ensemble, réunis pour 24h00. Elle gémit lorsqu'il accéléra le rythme de ses poussées. Elle passa ses jambes autour des siennes afin se sentir encore plus proche de lui.****  
****Leur corps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, et ils finirent par ne faire plus qu'un dans un moment de bonheur ultime.****  
****- Angel, Angel !****  
****- Je t'aime, lui répondit-il d'une voix grave et cassée.** **Il retomba sur le lit, à côté de sa bien aimée, regardant le plafond sombre de la pièce. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, ce soir il ne perdrait pas son âme.** **Buffy bascula pour se retrouver à nouveau sur lui. ****  
****- Déjà fatigué ? ****  
****Il lui sourit tout en lui repositionnant les cheveux derrière les oreilles****  
****- Je t'aime, dit-il prouvant ces dires par un baiser passionné****  
****- Moi aussi je t'aime.****  
****Elle se laissa aller une nouvelle fois sous les caresses de son amant. Après une nuit passionnée, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.** **Lorsqu'elle émergea, le lit était vide. Elle se releva brusquement affolée. Et s'il avait perdu son âmes, et si Angélus était de retour.****  
****- hey m'a belle au bois dormant. Dit-il entrant dans la pièce avec du café et des croissants.****  
****Elle se laissa retomber dans le lit. Il vint l'y rejoindre avec un plateau repas.****  
****- Excuse-moi mais j'ai été pris d'une envie folle de manger ! dit-il croquant dans le croissant.****  
****- Tu m'as manqué.****  
****- Je suis parti il n'y a pas plus de 5 minutes.****  
****- C'est déjà bien assez, lui murmura-t-elle tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. ****  
****Il posa le plateau par terre. Et se pencha sur sa bien aimée pour l'embrasser langoureusement..** **Buffy se réveilla dans les bras d'Angel. Lui, la regardait dormir depuis déjà quelques heures.****  
****- pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée dit-elle regardant l'heure.****  
****Il était 19h00, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et il ne restait plus que 2h30 avant qu'il ne redevienne un vampire.****  
****- Tu dormais si bien. Allez viens avec moi. Il se leva du lit enfilant un pantalon et se rendant à la salle de bain suivit de Buffy. ****  
****Il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bains, appuyant avec sa main sur ces cheveux pour qu'ils s'aplatissent sur sa tête.****  
****- J'ai toujours cette tête là ? dit-il persistant à faire redescendre ses cheveux. ****  
****Elle lui prit c'est main pour qu'il abandonne.****  
****- C'est ta coupe de cheveux qui m'a faite craquer la première fois. Lui confia-t-elle****  
****- C'est vrai ?****  
****- Ca et autre chose. ****  
****- Quoi ? questionna-t-il curieux.****  
****- Si je te le dis je devrais te tuer ensuite.****  
****Il sourit et l'attrapa par la taille tout en l'embrassant. ****  
****- tu n'oseras pas t'en que je suis humain.****  
****- C'est ton regard.****  
****- Quoi ? ****  
****- C'est ton regard qui m'a fait craquer la première fois. J'ai lu en toi, j'ai su que je pouvais avoir confiance et te confier ma vie.** **Angel enlaçait Buffy de ses bras musclés. Ils regardaient vers le large de l'océan. Le soleil se coucher. Et ils profitaient de se moment ensemble. Plus qu'une heure. ****  
****Ils s'assirent sur le sable fin de la plage.****  
****- merci pour cette journée****  
****- C'est la première fois que je me sens si bien depuis que je suis revenue. ****  
****Elle s'allongea dans les bras de son amant.** **Ils étaient toujours allongés sur la plage au bord de l'eau. Angel regarda sa montre. Plus que 15 minutes.****  
****- Tu penses que ca va être dur ? questionna la Tueuse****  
****- On savait que ca allait être dur avant de prendre cette décision Buffy.****  
****- Oui ca sera dur ... mais on y arrivera. On l'a déjà fait. ****  
****Il lui caressa les cheveux. ****  
****- Buffy je voulais que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Si un jour tu as un problème... je serai le premier à venir t'aider.****  
****- A une heure de Sunnydale ? ****  
****- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. ****  
****Elle lui déposa un baiser.****  
****- Excuse-moi. Qui sait un jour, nous seront peut-être réuni. ****  
****- Comme cette journée... Peut-être un jour. Dit-il pensif.****  
****Il la serra fort dans ses bras il savait qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes.****  
****Tout deux se relevèrent. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un tendre baiser.****  
****- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle****  
****- Moins d'une minute.****  
****Elle se glissa dans ses bras plongeant son regard dans le sien.****  
****- je t'aime. Dit-elle en sanglotant.****  
****- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout.****  
****Elle posa sa tête sur son torse fermant les yeux profitant de ses derniers instants de son humanité. Ecoutant son cœur battre. Le rythme cardiaque d'Angel accélérer de seconde en seconde ce qui prouvait son état d'anxiété. Des larmes coulaient des yeux clos de la tueuse, elle serra les dents refoulant une grimace dû à son chagrin.****  
****- je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. ****  
****Angel tomba à la renverse, Buffy avec lui. Cette fois se fut une sensation de froid qui l'envahit. ****  
****Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il s'avait qu'il était redevenu le vampire damné.****  
****- je suis resté évanoui longtemps ?****  
****- Quelques minutes.****  
****Elle était toujours allongée sur lui. Il lui posa une main sur la tête lui caressant sa chevelure d'or.****  
****- je suis désolé.****  
****- Tu m'as offert la meilleure journée de ma vie Angel. Ne t'excuse pas. On s'avait ce qui se passerait.****  
****- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être l'homme que tu aimerais que je sois. ****  
****Le téléphone portable d'Angel sonna. Il décrocha. Et après une bref conversation il dit «mes amis on besoin de moi je dois y allez.»****  
****Buffy se releva. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.****  
****- je te raccompagne à la gare de bus. Dit-il****  
****- Non c'est bon.****  
****- Ce n'était pas une question Buffy.** **Après un baiser passionné, elle s'éloigna de lui et monta dans le bus. Il attendit que l'engin ait disparut dans la pénombre avant de s'en aller à son tour.****  
****Chacun des deux allés reprendre leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enfin peut-être ... **

* * *

Dans "Tous contre Buffy":  
Buffy revient de sa rencontre avec Angel.  
Dawn: Alors  
Buffy: Alors quoi ?  
Dawn: Alors comment c'était de revoir Angel ? et pour lui de te revoir ? Ca ne vous a pas fait bizarre ?  
Buffy: euh, disons que c'était intense  
Willow: Tu sais si tu veux que l'on en parle.  
Buffy: nan. Ce n'ai pas si important que ça. C'est du passé. Je préfère garder ça pour moi si ça ne vous fait rien.  
Dawn: Bien sûr, comme tu veux.

* * *

FIN


End file.
